


Undercover Love

by JamJamho



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Alternative Universe - FBI, Cheating, Confrontations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: Alternative Universe in which Beth is a declining secret agent assigned to arrest the most dangerous drug dealer of Michigan: Rio.OrWe both hate each other but it only increases our sexual tension
Relationships: Beth Boland & Rio, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking! I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER I : The Interlude of a Downfall

"Pass me the ketchup, will you?" Beth reaches her hand out to Annie, not looking away from the papers scattered in front of her at the table in the diner. 

The day had started uneventful; Dean brought the kids to school as told by their divorce agreement while she got ready for work at her house, the same they shared for over twenty years of marriage before the distancing and the fighting became too much to handle. It was true he cheated, but after over six months of failed arrests and secret missions, Beth's self esteem had reached a new low, making it hard for her to even think about the man anymore. 

"Damn, he is something," Annie points out, grabbing one of the pictures in front of her sister, not bothering to pass her the ketchup. Beth and Ruby exchanged a tired glance before Ruby passed her the condiment from across the table, where she and Annie were sat. 

"He's a criminal," Beth reminded her matter-of-factly, grinning at the way Annie shrugged like she couldn't care less. 

There were four or five pictures distributed in front of Beth, all of them displaying different angles of a tall, moderately muscly guy, some taken so close it was possible to see a large tattoo on his neck: an eagle springing its wings up, getting ready for flight. Beth wasn't stupid, she knew he was attractive. Hell, he was hot. But she couldn't mess up this time, not like she did over and over again in past missions. This was her only chance to keep her job. And her reputation.

"Those are the best type of guys," Annie says, finally settling the picture down. 

"I just don't think I can do it," Beth changed the subject, rubbing her hand on her forehead, messing up the blond bangs. "They've tried to sue him time and time again and nothing, he always comes out clean. What makes them think me pretending to be a drug dealer is gonna change anything? It's not like he's stupid." 

"But you asked for this, remember?" Ruby pointed out before smiling reassuringly, and Beth mentally cursed for never keeping her mouth shut in front of her friends. 

"I shouldn't have."

"Come on now, of course you should've! This is your chance to prove them you're still worth the job."

"If I fuck up they told me that I don't even have to go there, that I just gotta mail them my batch." Beth cried dramatically, and Annie's brows curled pitifully as a smile rose in her face.

"At least you won't have to see them laughing at you, hm?"

And Ruby almost threw the ketchup bottle at her, cause damn.

******

A few hours earlier…

"Ok, look, this is how's this is gonna work," Beth's boss and chief of department, James Tratullo, leaned over the large table in the department's presentation room, towering over Beth like the devil, and she was sure she could see a red, pointy tail curling at his backside if she tried hard enough.

"We know these guys are linked to multiple stores around the city, and we know they use them as a facade to wash their money," his eyes were wide and his brows sprung up as he explained her everything step by step like she hadn't worked in missions like those in the past five years. "We need to do something that's gonna catch their attention; something that's gonna make them go to you instead of the opposite."

Beth's brows furrowed, and the way her heart raced reminded her of her first mission as a secret agent. "And… How do I do that?"

James's cheeks rose up in mischievous smile before he spoke proudly: 

"You're gonna rob a store."

"The hell I am," Beth scoffed, mocking him in her best "can you believe this guy" face. 'Cause he was kidding, right? No way in hell she'd just barge in a store and rob money. She couldn't. She couldn't.

**********

Present time

"I can do this," 

Beth's now parked at Fine & Frugal's back entrance. There are no cameras around, and she rehearses the steps to the robbery one last time, chanting everything like the ABC. It's scary, she thinks, but at the same time that her cheeks burn almost painfully, a thrill runs inside her veins and she can't quite tell why this is making her so excited. But the thing is, it is. 

It was fast. She climbed out of the car, walked around the store until she stood in the main entrance, and that was it. There were screams, people trembling on the floor when she told them to kneel, and she felt a strange thumping every time she took a step forward. What was it? Like she was so heavy, like one step would be enough to break the ground down. What was it? Oh, right.

It was her heart.

*******

"First step is complete!" Beth toasted with Annie and Ruby, smiling from eye to eye, so proud of herself that her cheekbones hurt and her legs still felt funny from all the adrenaline she experienced just a few hours ago. 

"You… probably shouldn't tell us all that, right? I mean isn't it like a secret of State or something?" Ruby fake worried, making the sisters laugh drunkenly at the whole thing. 

It felt weird, really. Every now and then she'd immerse herself in a house task and completely forget she had robbed a store, until suddenly she'd be struck with realization and her whole body would freeze. She'd suck in a breath, widen her eyes and say, almost like a whisper,

"Oh my god I just robbed a store." 

Annie and Ruby laughed so hard at her startled expression that their throats whistled, and Beth just froze there for a good minute before she broke in laugh too. They were all drunk, so every joke was funnier and every laugh was louder. 

"So what's the next step now?" Annie settled her glass down for the first time that night.

"Well, I wait. They said he'd be the one to come to me, so I gotta stay alert and give him a good reason as to why I wanna be in his bussiness too."

"And what're you gonna say?"

"I have no idea."

The three of them looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing again. The night was calm and cozy, and Beth was sure he wouldn't come to her in the middle of the night, since he had a whole day to do so. Her best bet was tomorrow, so for tonight she decided to settle on drinks and a good sleep.

"Just hoping he gives me a chance to speak," They all cracked up before Ruby eyed her worryingly, realization suddenly hitting her.

"W-What?"

"Oh, don't worry, I was jokin-"

The three of them suddenly straightened up in their seats on the couch when a loud sound came from the backyard. It was like a metal bar was hitting on her wooden bench in the yard repeatedly, until they heard barking. That made them sight with relief, letting their postures fall back down. 

"Shit, you let the dog in the yard?" Annie was about to get up, but Beth stopped her, standing up first.

"I got it," she pulled her pants higher on her waist, "just pick the movie for me, I'm gonna let him in before he destroys my bench." She grinned before walking away.

She went straight to the kitchen window, trying to get a look at the backyard but it was too dark to see anything at all. There was just a darker silhouette on the wooden table, and she figured he had climbed up there to get her attention. So she walked to the front door and made her way around the house till she was in the backyard, the faint sound of the TV filling the eery space as she called out for Toto, the neighbor's dog she was babysitting for the night. 

"Toto, come here! Come here, boy!" And he walked to her, panting with a smile on his adorable golden face, tail wagging as she pet his head. "What were you doing in there, hm? Come with mama."

"Toto's gotta wait a minute 'cause mama can't go inside yet."

And just like that, Beth froze. She couldn't see a face, nor a body. There was only this very quiet voice talking to her, until someone started approaching from the same direction Toto came from.

"What you celebratin' in there, mama?" 

The tattoo. The beard. The devilish smirk. Beth couldn't say anything. All she knew was that the good night of sleep she thought she'd have? Yeah. Gone.


	2. The Benefits of an Adversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Thank you so much for the beautiful comments on the first chapter, i feel very happy! I'll try to post one chapter per week, and thanks again for reading ! 💞

When Rio showed up for a meeting in a bar a few days later, the last thing he expected to hear was that some bitch broke in Fine & Frugal and robbed all his money. It pissed him off, especially because he hadn't had much sleep in the past night and now he had to deal with some damn amateur. 

"You find out who she is yet?" He asked, bringing a glass of whiskey to his lips before taking a burning sip. He was sat in one of the red booths and across from him was one of his boys, Demon, reaching out to show him a picture on his phone. 

"This her."

In the picture, Rio could see a blonde woman walking to her house. There was a green purse on her shoulder and still, she held it close to her body with the other hand, like she was afraid something would fly away from it. Rio figured this was right after she stole from him. He couldn't see much, but it was enough for him to be sure he'd be able to recognize her from distance. It would be intriguing if it wasn't fucking maddening. What would somebody like her do with that much money? With just one picture Rio could already tell she had everything she could ever need, so why? 

"What's her name?" 

"Elizabeth Boland, like that car guy from the TV." 

A beat before he answered.

"Hm, I've heard."

Honestly? Rio never heard of the guy before, but he didn't have time for this. "We're going to her place tonight to sort things out, ok? Gonna make her give it back."

Demon's brow twitched, the tattoo above it moving too. Rio noticed his surprise, opening up a boyish grin.

"She can pay in more ways than one." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°

When midnight arrived Rio was already parked in front of Beth's house. Demon was the only one with him, sat in the passengers seat with his eyes glued to his phone while Rio scrolled through his own, both so lost in the digital light that it almost seemed like they wouldn't do anything at all. Normally, this isn't how they'd act if somebody had stolen from them, but this was a rare exception. Rio couldn't even think of the woman as a threat, and the mere thought of her ever trying to harm him made laughter bubble inside his chest. 

"Check this out," Rio stretched his hand to show some meme to Demon, earning a relaxed grin from the latter.

Really, the mood was as light as feather. Rio wouldn't ever admit it but the whole situation amused him. She was kinda bold, wasn't she? The heat from the afternoon had expired long ago, but there was still tension in his shoulders. Maybe he was misjudging her? Maybe she was part of some housewive gang, and she'd have a rolling pin ready to smack him across the face as soon as he stepped on her grass. 

Pfft.

It took them another twenty minutes before Rio climbed out of the car and made his way to her backyard. He never understood why those houses were so open, so much so he thought it wouldn't make a difference if they just let the front door open with a "rob me" sign hung on the wall. He made his way to the back, where a golden dog walked to him, sniffing him all over before opening up a big, slobbery smile. 

"Hey there," Rio knelt, petting it. The dog seemed to like him.

Then, both of them walked to the bench, where the dog sat down. Rio sat on the table instead, one hand rubbing the dogs head as the other reached inside his hoodie's pocket, drawing out a golden gun. When he first hit it on the bench, the dog's neck trembled as he looked behind him, startled. Rio just kept petting him, hitting it again and again on the bench until the kitchen window lit up and he could see Beth checking the yard. She didn't seem phased at all, so she obviously couldn't see him. 

A few seconds passed before she disappeared, and he heard the front door click. The dog could smell her from five feet away, and so he jumped off the bench and ran to her, panting. Rio could hear the TV volume increasing, and he felt safe that whoever was still in there was sclueless about his visit. His eyes moved to Beth, watching her kneel to pet the dog with a smile on her face. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but her smile was almost blinding. Her fingertips were darker than the rest of her hand, making him wonder which colour they were painted with. She seemed sweet. So sweet that he dozed off a little, the whole situation too funny to deal with, until her words snapped him out of it. 

"What were you doing in there, hm? Come with mama."

"Toto's gotta wait a minute 'cause mama can't go inside yet." He could barely see it but he was sure she had froze from head to toe, and it took him true effort not to break down laughing. Bitch was a real comedian.

He jumped out of the table and walked to her, the gun sliding back in his pocket as he wore the heaviest, most amused smile he had ever given. "What you celebratin' in there, mama?" 

"I-I'm sorry?"

"That's right, I could hear the glass clinking. Damn you bitches are loud!" He pointed to the house and eyed it briefly before settling his stare on her again. He could see her eyes were slightly widened and her chest was heaving. For a moment it was amusing to just watch her mouth run dry, but soon he remembered Demon was still waiting for him in the car, and both needed as much sleep as they could get. So he took her all in, soaking his eyes with the sight of her before pulling the gun and pressing it to her chin, his free hand forcefully gripping the back of her neck and pulling her close. It wasn't as graceful as he wished, nor was this the treatment he usually gave a lady on their first meeting, but that bitch's face was starting to run him out and he really needed to sleep.

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point, yeah? Give me my money and I promise you your friends won't have to see your brains blown out in the backyard." 

"Wh-what money, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play fool with me, mama, that's just gonna bring you trouble."

Seconds passed and she didn't say a thing, so he tightened in grip on her neck and pressed the gun so hard on her chin that she didn't have another choice but to stare directly into his eyes.

"You gonna tell me or what? 'Cause I bet one of your girls over there can tell me all about it." He could see she was just about desperate, but there was something in her eyes… something that threw him off, he just didn't know what.

"My husband." She finally let out, but he had to pressure her to keep talking.

"My husband has… he… he was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago but we ran out of money for his treatment so I… I had to take care of it, we have children, there was nothing else I could do. I didn't know it was your money though, I swear."

Rio's grip on her neck loosened almost instantly, 'cause he really needed a moment to take that in. In a way, it was bad. Sure, he lost over 20 thousand dollars in the span of a day because some fucking family couldn't take care of their finances, but also… it could be good. Name one fed that'd look at a suburban housewife and take her for a money mule. None, right? Yeah, Rio got that too.

It took him a few seconds to get his eyes back on her. He was about to open his mouth when, out of nowhere, the TV's volume disappeared and he heard a woman voice calling for her. His eyes were drawn to the window, and he knew he had only a couple of seconds before more people were drawn into this shit. Damnit, it was supposed to be easy! He put the gun back on her chin and pressed hard, satisfied with the noise she let out. He leaned in, his lips barely touching her ear, much like a soft blow of wind stroking a flower's petals. 

"Don't forget the weight of my glock on your chin, yeah? We ain't done with this."

And then he walked back to his car, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had great plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanna say that i did get the kitchen layout all wrong because im p sure there's a door in the kirchen to the backyard KAKSKSSK 😭😭 but take it easy on me because her house is huge with so many doors everywhere! I hope you liked this chapter, if you find some phrases a little off that's because English is not my first language, but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!!! This is probably the longest note I'll ever write, because i feel like they can kill the mood!! But thank you again and follow my bts fanpage on insta! @namugguk_

**Author's Note:**

> Consider giving it some kudos and commenting what you thought, feedback is always very much appreciated! It's my first fic in this fandom and i truly hope you like it as much as i do!!!! Love you!! Xoxo


End file.
